


Fire

by AiraSilver



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraSilver/pseuds/AiraSilver
Summary: An AI, a league, a batfamily. All together.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellegrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellegrine/gifts).



> Ellegrine encouraged me to write this so I’m at least starting it. I hope you enjoy hun!  
> Also, for some reason it’s showing as complete when it isn’t. Sorry!

A scream lit the air, “Jason!”  
A gun shot, shouts. Batman, Robin, and Nightwing came into chaos.  
People were dead and dying. A woman held a child in one hand and a crossbow in the other. She had blood running down her face, her shoulder but was clutching the child close.  
A body moved forward only to stop at a hiss, “Calm Fire. It’s me. Let me hold Damian. Your shoulder and head need to be looked after.”  
“No. I want food Jase. I’m hungry, Dami’s hungry. I need food and then I’ll look at my wounds.”


	2. Chapter 2

Nightwing spoke before Jason could, “What? Jason...You’re alive? How...”  
“Not now Nightwing.” Batman ordered before turning to the small family, “Come. Agent A will want to see you and yes, there will be food.”  
“As long as Damian eats soon.” Fire agreed.  
“We need to eat also. Don’t forget I know you haven’t eaten in three days, same as me.” Jason scowled.   
Fire sighed, “I did say that already.”  
Before anyone else could say anything a small voice spoke up, “Mama, brother go?”  
“Yes Dami. We’ll go.” Fire agreed.   
“Lead the way B. We’ll follow.” Jason ordered.   
Batman hummed and turned to show the way to Agent A.   
“Is Agent A the butler?” Fire asked quietly.   
Not quietly enough because Robin choked and Nightwing spun around to stare, almost tripping.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time the Batmobile pulled into the cave, Nightwing had gotten over his shock and was trying to figure out how the trio knew.   
Jason refused to answer that question but finally asked something else, “Is Tim home?”  
“Tim?” Batman wondered as he pulled down the cowl showing Bruce Wayne’s face.   
“TI-TI!” Damian cheered, “TI-TI!”  
“Drake I believe Master Bruce,” Alfred got up with a phone, “I have the Drake’s number. I will see if he is home.”  
“If he isn’t, he will be in about twenty minutes. If he found his bike this time.” Jason smirked.   
Fire groaned, “Do you have to hide it every time? Tim is going to get in trouble one of these days with his parents.”   
“I hide it to protect him and it. Besides he finds it. It’s usually by the Batmobile,” Jason shrugged, “Not my fault he didn’t look for it that one day that hard. I don’t think he cared anyways, it got the girls away faster from the as...stupid person.”  
Damian grinned at his brother as the phone rang and rang. Alfred hung up and waited until the group had some snacks, Damian apple slices Fire and Jason mashed up, before trying again.   
“Hello? Ah, Master Timothy. I was going to pick you up and bring you over to Wayne Manor in a couple of minutes...If you’re sure Master Timothy....We will see you soon then.”   
Alfred hung up and gave Bruce and Dick, both in their uniforms still, a look, “Ten minutes Masters. Let us go upstairs please Miss and Masters. I should have some better things for young master to eat.”


	4. Chapter 4

It was almost an hour later when Alfred showed Tom Drake to the dining room. Jason looked up at his entrance, “What took you so lon...What the fuck?!? What happened to you?!?”  
Damian whined when he saw Tim. The elder boy was bruised all over, his eyes black and blue. He was limping and when Alfred gently pushed him, sat down. The removal of his sweater had Jason swearing again and Dick jumping up to hover over Alfred and Tim. Bruce glared until Dick was once again in his seat before helping the British male.  
"Tim," Jason growled, "what happened?"  
"My parents came home. Dad didn't like me answering the phone and telling Mr. Pennyworth I would be over," Tim caught the elder boy, "Don't! It'll just be worse for us in the long run."  
Fire answered that by pulling out a phone and hitting one. She put itnon speaker as a female voice spoke hello.  
Jason smirked. "Hey Ma," he called out, "Send a few ninjas to take care of Tim's 'parents' will ya? Also Gramps, make sure it isn't going to come back and bite Bruce in the ass."  
"Do not call me Gramps," Ra's Al Ghul growled, "Timothy, stay with the Wayne's. I will get you custody Bruce but know this. You are sharing them with me no matter what the certificates say."  
"Don't you mean paperwork?" Fire questioned.  
"No, my dear. We mean certificates. We are changing the actual ones for you and your brothers. Richard will stay the same though." Talia answered, laughter, light and kind, in her voice.

Ra's and Talia hung up a few minutes later leaving Alfred, Bruce, and Dick weirded out by the dynamics of the family. Jason groaned at the looks and promised to explain the next day but reminded everyone they all needed sleep.

Alfred showed the group of four to some rooms but wasn't surprised when they all went into the room Damian and Fire were sharing. 

He was surprised in the morning when he went to make sure Dick was up for his shift at the Police Department, to find Dick sleeping with the others.


	5. Chapter 5

Dick went to do his shift, not at all happy to leave. He was glaring, something that surprised his co-workers, when he stepped into the station. 

Gordan, watched for a bit and then walked up to Grayson. Dick looked up and gave a smile that everyone could tell was fake, "May I help you Comissioner?"

"Everything okay at home Grayson?" Jim asked, genially concerned, "Nothing wrong?"

"Bruce found out he has a kid last night, my baby brother isn't dead that we thought was, and the Drakes are assholes. But I'm fine Comissioner," Dick ignored the gasps as he pulled paperwork closer to him. 

"Wait, what? Todd's alive?" Bullock almost shouted. 

"My grandson is alive, correct. Richard, why are you here and not in Bludhaven?" Ra's Al Ghul strode up to Dick's desk. 

"Came back after Jason 'died'. Why are you here Ra's and claiming Jason as a grandson? Talia and Bruce aren't married."

"Not yet. As to why I'm here, the certificates need some signitures and it's easier to come here since the ones I need are in this building. I will be having you followed today. Don't lose them." Ra's left with that order and four ninjas let themselves be seen. 

Dick groaned. "Great. This is going to be fun."

"Really Grayson? You need your own bodyguards? Why you become a cop then?" A officer sneered. 

Gordan went to speak but Bullock beat him to it, "Shut it, Anders! The Al Ghul's are old school, literally. Wayne being with one means the whole family is under protection. Grayson can't order them away because they only listen to the heads. I'm guessing that is how Todd is alive. They found and took care of him." 

"I'll find out for sure after my shift. Which I like to do now." Dick informed the station. 

Gordan glared everyone into working again and went to make some calls. He and Harvey were going to hear the explanation also when the Wayne family did.


	6. Chapter 6

Slamming the front door, Dick strode into the living room the family used. Glaring at Ra's, he threw down a paper, "I thought you weren't changing anything about me. You have Talia as my foster mom!" 

"She is." Ra's smiled and nodded to the two detectives following Dick. 

"One question," Harvey drawled, "Why are is the paperwork for Grayson and Tim Drake changed? Drake looks like his parents."

"Actually Master Bullock, Master Timothy looks more like Miss Martha. Which he should, Master Bruce is his father. Master Jack was just listed as because Miss Janet didn't tell Master Bruce. We found out last night at the same time we found out about Master Jason, Miss Fire, and Master Damian." Alfred lied easily. 

(In actuality Alfred wasn't lying. Tim was Bruce's, Alfred never wanted Tim to go out as Robin which is why he never told Bruce.)

Fire jolted when she thought of something as everyone looked at each other. Shaking her head at Jason's look, she gave him one back. Jason rolled his eyes but groaned. "Fine! I'll tell, not that it's a big deal. I died, crawled out of my grave, was found by Fire who was coming to visit me. We found Ma who took us home to Grandfather and stayed there until recently. The place was attacked so Ma and Grandfather had us come here with Damian. We were in the Narrows looking for a place to sleep when a gang came after us. Batman found us after the attack and escorted us to the manor. That's it."

"Why the Narrows?" Jim questioned. 

"Jason didn't know if we were being followed and didn't want us going to the Manor late. We also wanted to stay a bit safe and even though it has been years, Jason and I thought we be safer for the night in a place we did grow up in then in a hotel where everyone could be attacked not just us if we had been followed by the attackers." Fire answered softly. 

After a couple more questions Bullock and Gordon left. Fire turned to Talia once sure the officers were gone, "Mother, who is Robin? It's not Tim and I don't think it's one of the other young superheroes."

Talia smiled. "Guess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reread my fic and realized I put Robin in when Tim was with his 'parents' who were home for once. Now got to figure that out, 😉.  
> Also, I know Dick is Bruce's ward so would he be his foster son? That's what I put, it's probably wrong but I really don't know so I'm guessing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how this chapter came to be but I do like it. I also don't know how much longer this story will be. At least one more chapter probably.

Fire and Jason shared a look before Jason spoke, “Cass or Steph?” 

“Neither,” Bruce answered, “It’s actually a robot who acts like Dick but looks like a cross between Tim and you, Jason.” 

“A robot? Really?” Jason stared at Bruce before smirking. 

Fire started giggling and then it turned into full blown laughter. "I guess Bruce took the advice and decided not to bring in another Robin. So when do I take over?" 

"No!" Voices shouted before Alfred spoke, "You are not going out Miss Fire. No child is until they are an adult and can make their own decisions." 

"Fire technically is an adult is she not Grandfather?" Jason looked at Ra's, still smirking. 

The elder nodded. "Yes. I started her when Grayson was Rovin but never finished until after you came to us. She'll be fine," he spoke to Bruce, Dick, and Alfred. "You may still keep the robot Robin but Fire is an Android. She is probably more human like than the robot." 

"She ate though!" Dick pointed out. 

"No I didn't. I pretended to but gave it to Jason. I also don't bleed. The blood was from one of our attackers. We just made it look like I bleed. The only ones who know I'm an Android are in this room." Fire smiled softly. 

"You may look into the files beloved, Timothy. Please don't tell anyone else except Cassandra and Stephanie." Talia requested. 

"No Justice League or Miss Gordan," Ra's ordered. "The two ladies because they are Waynes. It is and should always be a Wayne secret. Everyone might have different last names but you all are a Wayne. Including Fire, even if technically she is an Android. She has the papers and etc to make her more real."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seemed to take forever. Hope you all like it.
> 
> Last and final chapter unless I think of more.

Chapter 8: 

"I'll think about it." Bruce shut the discussion down. 

Talia hummed as she pulled down her shirt to feed Damian. Jason grimaced as he shut his eyes, "Really Ma? He's old enough for Regular foods." 

"I have milk and will breast feed my child whenever I want. I couldn't with you and the other two boys but I can with Damian. Get used to it." Talia laughed as she saw that even Tim and Dick had shut their eyes. 

"I'm so glad I'm not a real woman. At least I don't have to worry about getting pregnant or having kids like Steph and Cass." Fire grinned. 

"Which they aren't for a long time. At least not again." Ra's growled, Bruce and Alfred agreeing with him. 

"What's not again?" Stephanie bounded into the room along with Cass. 

"Getting pregnant. By the way Stephanie, your daughter is now under orders to be watched and protected." Ra's answered. 

Steph stared. "What?"

"Safe? All of us?" Cass questioned. 

"Yes," Ra's agreed instantly, "All of us are safe."

"Good." 

That was the end of everything as far as Cass cared and the others soon agreed with her. 

Stephanie got to know her daughter's parents and became an aunt. Fore did talk Bruce into using her....when he needed more help and didn't want to put Nightwing or Red Hood at risk. (Tim, though he was 17 was not allowed to help. He helped the Titans and the other younger groups and to Bruce that was enough. Though even with those grouos Tim had to use the Robin Robot. Not that anyone other than the Bat family and the League knew. At first.)

None of the other heroes realized about Fire though they found out about the Robot when it got hurt enough it showed the wires and not bones. When the Justice League yelled at Bruce, he just glared at them and said nothing. He left and didn't respond to calls for help or orders to know what was going on for a whole year. Finally the heroes realized Bruce wouldn't tell them so they (reluctantly) let it go. 

When Bruce finally retired, Fire technically retired also. A younger AI took over and became Robin (the Robot now only used if need be or for functions with others.) She took over for Alfred who had refused to rest, though he did let Ra's have ninjas clean and cook for him, and let Alfred relax with the family. 

It was a weird dynamic. The League of Assassins leaders and the Batfam living and working together and separately but it worked. As Alfred pointed out, Ra's never did business in Gotham, he just lived there most of the time. So the dynamic worked as long as family was kept out of work business. 

Thanks to the Robot Robin and Fire, it was.


End file.
